Fangirling of The Outsiders
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: What would happen if you fell into The Outsiders, and met your favorite greasers. Only one person knows you're gone from now, and you can only communicate with them through texting. How long can you hide modern technology in a greaser vs. soc world. (read it, it's better than it sounds, I'm bad at summaries) PonyXoc
1. We're not in Kanasa Anymore

A/N this is a texting based story, and all of it will be based in text. I know you can't have phone's in the 1960's, but lets use imaginations, so no flames about the texting or anything that might seem weird.

I don't own anything you've heard of.

* * *

To Maddie October 20th 4:47 P.M.

"_Darry's the grape jelly fairy"_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?"**_

"_You know Darry, Soda, grape jelly… it made sense in my head"_

"_**Well you're crazy"**_

"_I know that now"_

"_**Good the first steps to recovery is acceptance"**_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_**You're outsider's addiction"**_

"_It's not an addiction…it a love"_

"_**It's unhealthy"**_

"_Okay whatever miss. I'm gonna marry Christopher Chambers"_

"_**I do not say that, plus you wish you were a greaser"**_

"_At least I'm not a socs like you"_

"_**I ain't no socs"**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Did you fall off the face of the planet?"**_

"_Sorry really bad reception"_

"_**I thought you had like eight bars in your room"**_

"_Toto, I don't think I'm in Kansa anymore"_

"_**You're in Kansa?"**_

"_No stupid, I was quoting"_

"_**Where are you then?"**_

"_I'm in the middle of some lot."_

"_**Ha-ha, did you touch a porkey?"**_

"_Not funny, I'm really scared."_

"_**I can tell, you're using proper English."**_

"_it's not funny Maddie, I think someone's coming"_

"_**who is it?"**_

"_I don't know, should I ask?"_

"_**Maybe? Do they look nice?"**_

"_I don't know, it looks like two kids…OMG it's Ponyboy and Johnny!"_

"_**Totally ask them for help, look like you've been jumped, act dead"**_

"_I'm shutting off my phone; I'll turn it on later. If I survive…"_

* * *

A/N so what did everyone think? Review please with a cherry on top. :)


	2. Couches and River Phoenix

A/N I want to thank Maruderlove, XxxImNotOkayxxX, and teenkid100 for reviews. I hope everyone like this chapter, and as it goes on, more about the main character will be revealed.

I don't own anything you know

* * *

To Maddie October 20th 10:39 P.M.

"_The Curtis's coach is squishy"_

"_**What the hell?"**_

"_I'm on their coach, I'm injured."_

"_**You're weird"**_

"_Thank you, Johnny is sleeping in the same room as me."_

"_**Gaw stop fangirling me, I'm watching a River Phoenix movie."**_

"_And you're telling me to stop fangirling? *I'm raising my eyebrow at you*"_

"_**Shhhhs he's Russian"**_

"_You shouldn't drool over dead people."_

"_**You say that when you're in the same room as someone who died"**_

"_HE IS NOT DEAD"_

"_**What's wrong with you?"**_

"_They think my parents are dead, my brothers is in prison for man slaughter and I've been living at Buck's"_

"_**So…"**_

"_So I've lied to them"_

"_**You've lied to so many people before it's not even funny"**_

"_These are the outsiders not my math teacher."_

"_**Speaking of which, what should I tell your teachers tomorrow?"**_

"_Family emergency"_

"_**And everyone else?"**_

"_Crap someone's coming I have to go, Stay gold"_

"_**But what about…"**_

"_Never mind it was someone outside or Two-Bit just passed out on the porch."_

"_**Well then"**_

"_It's weird being here"_

"_**No really?"**_

"_I'm not kidding its really weird"_

"_**Okay then, I have to go, I actually have school tomorrow, I'll text you in the morning."**_

"_Okay, night"_

"_**Please don't get jumped."**_

"_I'll try"_

* * *

Read & Review, and bonus points for anyone who can tell me which River Phoenix movie I was talking about :)


	3. Soc's in the Bathroom

The answer was Little Nikkita, and two people told me the right answer. genegrimm853 is my best friends so it would be unfair if she won, sorry. And BellaBoo also got the right answer, but she's a guest, so... no winner this time. Sorry about the late update, but I've been very busy. Read and Review.

* * *

To Maddie October 21 2:58 PM

"_Oklahoma has bad reception."_

"_**You're in the 1960's, no duh it has bad reception"**_

"_But it's really really bad"_

"_**Climb a mountain?"**_

"_To hard and there's no mountains in OK"_

"_**Anyway…did ya go to school?"**_

"_I'm in school dummy"_

"_**How are you texting in class?"**_

"_I'm not I'm in the bathroom texting."_

"_**How'd you get into school?"**_

"_Pony signed me up as his cousin, now I'm Julie Lilly Curtis."_

"_**That's nice…"**_

"_Some socs just entered"_

"_**GET OUT OF THERE"**_

"_I can't they'll see me."_

"_**Stay as quite as possible"**_

"_They're talking about Soda"_

"_**Do NOT start fangirling"**_

"_But it's Soda"_

"_**You slept at his house last night; you do not have to fangirl right now"**_

"_Schools out, I got to meet Pony, and Johnny at the DX"_

"_**Lucky, I have to go swim"**_

"_I wish I was swimming, it's like a million degrees here"_

"_**Question. Where'd you get clothes from?"**_

"_Two-Bit's sister"_

"_**That's good"**_

"_I know, got to go I'm with the boys, I'll text you later."_

"_**Don't get jumped"**_

* * *

Review please, and if there is anything y'all want to see in this story just let me know i.e. song/movie/t.v. show OCX? or any other OC's


	4. I'm Not Coming Home Mom

Here's chapter 4 (?) I think. More chapter's will becoming either today or tomorrow, school's canceled cuz of hurricane sandy (makes me think of Grease) so be expecting more.

* * *

To Mom October 21 6:53 PM

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_I'm staying at a friend's house to finish a project"_

"_**When will you be home?"**_

"_I don't know"_

"_**Call me when you know"**_

"_Okay"_

* * *

To Maddie October 21 6:58 PM

"_How can I get home?"_

"_**I don't know, let me google it"**_

"_I'm waiting"_

"_**Google doesn't know"**_

"_I need to get home"_

"_**Why?"**_

"_I've gone back in time, and…"_

"_**And what?"**_

"_And my phones dying, I have maybe a days left of battery, after that I'll be stuck in the 1960's"_

"_**Well that's not good"**_

"_Oh really, I thought it was the best thing ever"_

"_**I have to go eat, and a new NCIS is on today."**_

"_Are you really going to leave me for Gibbs? That's not cool."_

"_**Sorry, but I really have to go eat."**_

"_Fine, text me later"_

"_**Okay, don't get jumped."**_

* * *

Review please! I know it was short, but I'm working my way up to something bigger, so just sit tight. Also her phone's dying and she's trying to save power (we've all been there)


	5. The Truth

**A/N Sorry for the really long wait, chool stuff, end of the quater all that jazz. but here it finally is, hope y'all enjoy and sorry if its a little counfusing, It'll all make sense in the end.**

* * *

To Maddie October 21 11:48 PM

"_**Are you OK?"**_

"_No"_

"_**I think I know how to get you out"**_

"_HOW?"_

"_**You have to go to the lot and we have to repeat the same text we sent when you left"**_

"_I can't"_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_Darry doesn't want me wandering, and my phone is almost dead."_

"_**Sneak out, and charge your phone"**_

"_I don't have a charger, and I'm not gonna disobey Darry, he is Darry"_

"_**Okay I'll think of something else"**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Did your phone die?"**_

"_**HELLO?!"**_

"_**Your phone is dead isn't it?"**_

"_**I'm gonna stop texting you, hopefully "**_

Julie POV

I was sitting on the porch when my phone died. I was also sitting on the porch with my phone when Two-bit walked up.

"Hey short one, what's that." I should tell you compared to everyone else I'm rather short.

"Nothing," I lied stuffing my phone into my jean pocket. Jeans in the 1960's were NOT meant to hold cell phones

"It wasn't nothing, it was something. Show me, or I'll have to take it from you, and I'll show everyone in the gang."

"Fine," I took it out and showed him my dead IPhone 4S with its rainbow case. "You see it."

"What is it?"

"A present from my parents," Which was true, I got it four my thirteenth birthday.

"Cool. Let's go inside, I think Mickey's on." I rolled my eyes behind his back and followed. Everyone was there, except for Dally. I sat on the floor, leaning against Pony's legs. Johnny looked at me worriedly; he could tell I wasn't from here. Johnny got up and looked at Pony and me. Pony got up to follow, and half dragged half carried me onto the porch.

"Where are you from?" Johnny started the interrogation, mental note I have to stop watching so many crime shows.

"Here" I tried to lie.

"No you're not, where were you born?" Johnny continued, Pony looked really confused.

"In New York"

"What year were you born?" Now I was nervous, one cause Johnny isn't supposed to speak this much, and two because I was born in a year that they couldn't even imagine.

"1999, but don't freak out. Please." Both of their eyes open as wide as saucers.

"How?" This question I understood, but couldn't answer. How did I get here?

"I don't know, but it had something to do with my cell phone, and texting my friends last night." Was it really last night that I was getting home from practice covered in mud from running hills.

"What is a cell phone, and texting?" Pony was the first to recover from shock. I pulled out my cell and showed them.

"And texting is like writing a letter, but in short hand, and having the other person get it in seconds, no matter where they are." I can't even really explain texting, it's texting.

"So you are a random girl, who happen to land here of all places while time traveling?" The way that Pony said it made me sound crazy.

"Well…" I remembered my texts that night, talking about you them "I was texting about you, all of you."

"How do you know about us?" Johnny asked but before I could answer everyone spilled onto the porch, I guess they might have overheard everything we said.

"What the fu-"Two-Bit started before Darry cut him off "Did the socs bash your head in?"

"There wasn't any socs" before I could say anymore Darry lifted me up and put me on the porch railing, then went inside to get something, probably the first aid kit. I listen to the others conversations, they weren't that nice through.

"And this is why we don't let girls in the gang, they cause to much drama," Steve complained to Soda and Two-Bit

"She ain't lying" Johnny said speaking up "I've seen her lie, and she's worst than Soda. Ask her some questions, you can tell when she's lying."

"Thanks Johnnycakes," I said before everyone surrounded me, I glared at Two-Bit who was the closest "What do ya want to ask me?"

"Will start simple, is your name Julie Lily?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. I stared dead into his eyes and said "No."

"She's telling the truth," Johnny said, Soda looked at me in a really confused way that almost made me feel bad for him, but they were interrogating me.

"My real name is Sam," I answered Soda's unasked question; everyone looked at Johnny who nodded. My name is Sam, kinda.

"My turn," Steve said walking up to me and grinning evilly, I would've back up if I could, but Darry set me on the railing and I couldn't back up without falling. I glared at him as he asked his question "Do ya like anyone in the gang?"

I knew I was blushing madly and wishing I was anywhere BUT on the Curtis' porch surrounded my teenage boys, but I had to answer.

* * *

**A/N MWAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! so, what do you guys think the answer is? let me know and if it's right, or wrong I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Read, Review & Roll on the floor like Draco**

**Extra A/N If any of you can tell me the musical refence of the the A/N above You will also get a preview. **


	6. Yes Yes Totally Yes

**A/N WOOP yay me 2 chapters in one night, hopefully it'll make up for the previous gap. Sorry bout any grammer :) dont be a hater or a troll. ENJOY!**

* * *

I looked down at my shoes before answering and mumbling, "Yes"

Then I was pelted with question like, 'Who do you like?" and 'Do you like me?'. I never realize how conceited boys could be. Luckily Soda saved me "Guys, lay off. I think your scaring her, she's about to fall backwards off the porch, one question at a time."

"Okay, me first" Two-bit said "Do you like me?"

"EW, no! You're creepy and pervy and like fifty million years older than me. That's gross."

"Guys, she is only, how old are you?" Darry said coming out onto the porch.

"Thirteen," and somehow Soda found this completely hilarious, for reasons I couldn't fathom. Pony caught on to why Soda was laugh and his ears turned bright red. Mentally I was cursing and on the outside I was probably blushing. Eventually everyone caught on and was laughing and looking between Pony and me. I decided I was done with this so I swung over the railing, jumped to the ground and took off running. Behind me I heard Darry curse and the rest of them run after me, great. I was halfway across the lot when, I tripped over a rock, then someone tackled me to the ground.

"Keith get off of her before you kill her," Darry said in a very Darry-ish voice. Once he got off of me I got up to run again, but Soda caught me. "You can't keep running, kid, you have to face your problems."

"I wasn't running," Everyone gave me a weird look "Okay, I was running but not from my problem, for track practice."

"You could've had Pony run with you," Steve said, but I shrugged him off, "I'm too fast for Pony."

"Wanna be proven wrong?" Pony asked, I grinned at him "Your going down."

"Okay, you'll go when I say go," Darry said lining us up "Ready…. Set…"

I didn't hear him say go, I took an early lead. Pony and I went sprinting down the street, we touched the fence and were heading back when I saw pony dead even with me. I elbowed him in the side, and he actually fell over. Now I'm not that big, only around 4'11, so I don't think I could've pushed him over. I stopped running and everyone gathered around Pony. Soda was checking Pony out when Darry dragged me away ffrom everyone.

"What happen?" Darry almost growled.

"We were just running, and he fell," I managed to say, what if I killed Ponyboy, then the book would end totally different, and I had to keep things the same, kinda. I looked over at Pony, who looked up at me and winked. He jumped up and started running towards the finish line, while I chased after him, but he got there first. "That's cheating."

"Oh, and you didn't cheat?" Pony countered

"Nope, I don't cheat…I just play by my own rules."

"That's technically cheating."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Revenge, but later when you've forgotten about it."

"Or we could just have a fair race." I waved Johnny over "Could you start another race for us, this time completely fair."

Johnny nodded "Ready, Set Go!"

And with that we took off running, again.

SODA'S POV

Whoever this girl was, she was pretty amazing. Sure she liked to run away from stuff, and is from the future, but still. I felt like I needed to protect this girl, like a sister. I always wanted a sister, not that I didn't like Pony, but a sister would be fun.

"What do you guys think of her?" Darry was asking.

"What do you mean Darry?" I asked he wasn't making sense.

"I mean, we can't just leave her on the street, so what if we took her in…" He trailed off.

"YES!" Steve, Two-Bit and I said at the same time. I think this girl definitely has made an impact on all of us.

"Now you just have to ask her," Johnny said walking up behind us, Pony and Sam, I think, were running around the lot. I haven't seen Pony this happy since mom and dad were around, hell I haven't seen any of us this happy. It was good.

"SAM! PONY! Get over here!" Darry screamed, and they came racing over, it was a tie. "Pony come with me, Sam go over to Soda."

Shit, he was making me talk to her. This is NOT good. I brought her over to a corner of the lot, hopefully out of earshot from everyone else.

"What does Darry want?" She asked, she seemed way to energetic.

"He..um…we want to know if…you would like… to um join our family…" Sam jumped on me giving me a huge hug, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes yes yes a million times."

"Okay then, let's go back to the gang"

* * *

**A/N and that is called chapter 6. so tell me what you thought. just look down a little further than this and see the box thingy, type in it then click send. and if you are a fan of sister grimm check out my friend genegrimm853 stories, theyr pretty good if i do say so myself. and genegrimmm853 don't kill me that u didn't get to preview read it. :0 so read&reveiw& roll on the floor like draco (longest authors note i've ever written)**


	7. 20 Questions

**A/N I'm back on FanFiction, my I wasn't gone too long, but I"M BACK. YAY**

* * *

We walked back to the Curtis' house. Well, I walked back, and they did flips, cartwheels and walked on their hands back. I think they were happy. Soda flipped over and started walking on his hands in front over me.

"Can't you do any tricks or anything?" he asked.

"Nah, I have this tendency to fall on my face whenever I try."

"That's a b.s. reason not to do stuff," Steve said joining Soda in hand walking in front of me.

"Really, they kicked me out of gymnastics because I couldn't do a cartwheel." They all turned and looked at me.

"Really?" Johnny said "You can't do a cartwheel, even I can do a cartwheel." Luckily we were back at the house and everyone flopped down in the living room. Steve, Soda and Two-Bit on the couch. Me, Pony and Johnny on the floor and Darry in his armchair. Soda looked at me weirdly, then said "Let's play a game to get to know Sam better."

"Erm…okay. What did you have in mind?"

"What new games do you play in the future?" Steve asked.

"We could play…erm…twenty questions, or two truths and a lie."

"Let's play twenty questions," Two-Bit said looking up from the TV. "I'll start. What is your favorite kind of food? And remember we know when you're lying."

"Jell-o and Mac-and-cheese, next?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"When?" Soda asked.

"In kindergarten, we got married on top of the slides."

"That doesn't count. In the future were you a greaser or a soc?" Two-Bit asked.

"Well in the future the line between greaser and soc fades away. It is more of popular, hoods, and anyone in the middle who isn't popular enough to sit with the right people, yet isn't stupid enough to get in trouble every five minutes."

"So what were you?" Pony asked.

"I was in the middle. I had friends, but I didn't like them. And I wasn't stupid enough to get in trouble ALL the time. But my friends all called me a greaser."

"Okay… What's your favorite book?" Pony asked. Shit, I can't say Outsiders.

"Um, The Body, or Harry Potter."

"Pony, stop askin' Pony-ish question. What is your favorite band?" Steve asked.

"This is going to sound weird, the Ministry of Magic or Starkid."

"You're right that is weird. Where in New York did ya live?" Soda asked.

"Not in New York City. I lived in Upstate New York, like near Canada."

"You said you run, what other sports do you do?" To everyone's surprise this was Darry asking.

"Erm, well remember in the future kids do A LOT of sports. I ran track, and cross-country, I swam and I was on a ski team." Everyone looked at me weird "Remember the future."

"What else happens in the future?" Soda asked.

"A lot of things, like the band Queen, a terrorist attack, and um, 3-D TV and the internet, YouTube, facebook."

"Why did you only mention one band?" Pony asked.

"They were one of the biggest influences for newer music like Lady Gaga, and One Direction."

"Who name's their kid Lady Gaga?" Steve asked.

"It's a stage name like, um Elvis."

"Wait Elvis's real name isn't Elvis?" Two-bit asked in shock.

"If I remember my music history class no, it was Aaron."

"That's messed up. Whose One Direction then?" Soda asked.

"Another British boy band."

"We don't need any more of those. What were your plans after high school?" Soda asked.

"Erm, honestly?" they nodded "Move to Oklahoma, and stuff."

"Looks like you've already done that," Two-Bit joked "So now that you're in Oklahoma, what do you want to do?"

"My goal was to find y'all, but that's already done."

"That's a bad reason to move somewhere. How do you know about us?"

"Ponyboy wrote a book, maybe."

"Pony wrote a book? Of course he would. What's the book about?" Johnny asked.

"All of y'all."

"What's your favorite movie?" Pony asked.

"Anything with River Phoenix, an actor. One more question."

"Who's the broad?" a cold hard mean face said from the door.

* * *

**A/N Welcome to the bottom of chapter seven! So what will Dally think of Sam and vice versa, that's a cool word vice versa vice versa vice versa versa vice vice-y versa-y, and now everyone knows I'm crazy. But read&reveiw& and roll on the ground like draco**


	8. Dallys Ponys, Sodas OH MY!

**HEY! I'm back, sorry for the delay and HAPPY TURKEY DAY GOBBLE GOBBLE, or as my cousin said wobble wobble, enjoy. :)**

* * *

"She's…" Two-bit started to say.

"Not from you, from her," Dally glared at me.

"Come on Dally, be nice, she's new here," Soda pleaded for me.

"Just let her take up for herself," I think Dally officially hates me, joy.

"I'm Sam…" I started before he cut me off.

"Who's broad are you?"

"Not yours."

"Sam you don't really want to talk to Dally that way," Pony whispered in my ear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Dally looked pissed now.

"I said…" I started before Darry cut me off.

"What's up with you Dally? You've never treated a girl like this before."

"…." Dally was actually speechless, my fangirling life is complete.

"When you get out of the cooler Dal?" Steve asked, trying to prevent an awkward silence.

"A few hours ago, I went over to Buck's and Tim said he saw a new girl hanging around y'all."

"Well, Tim was right," Oh-my-god I never ever thought I would ever hear those words in a sentence coming from Darry, "And this girl is Sam, and she's part of the gang now. So deal with it."

OMG OMG OMG Darry just said I was part of the gang. OMG! I will NOT start fangirling in front of them, my gang. OMG they're mine now, even if that sounds creepy. Dally stormed out, presumably to Buck's or Tim's place.

"Sorry 'bout him, he's erm not used to girls," Soda tried apologizing, but failed.

"He is so used to girls, I bet he knows the girl's body better then a girl," Steve laughed and Soda joined in, until Darry glared at them. "If ya haven't notice, there's a girl in the house."

"Well, now you've met all of us, yet we don't know you that well. 'Cept that you are extremely weird, and you gave us a fake identity." Two-bit said.

"Okay. Hello, I'm Samantha Jamie Simmons, but you can call me Sam, Sammie, or Jamie. Nice to meet you."

"See now we know each other." Two-bit said shaking my hand.

"Well it's late and you and Pony have school in the morning, so get to bed." Pony and I walked down the hallway to our rooms. I was staying in Soda's old room, while he and Soda still slept together. We stood awkwardly by the door for a minute, and then he leaned over and hugged me. "Good night."

I went into my room, and did the cliché close the door, lean against it, and slide down to the floor I think Ponyboy Curtis likes me. I crawled into bed, and I dreamed that Pony took me to the lot and sang What Makes You Beautiful to me. Sadly the dream ended when Soda crashed into my room waking me up.

"SAM! Get up!"

"What do you want Soda," I asked sleepily as I rolled out of bed and onto Soda.

"Uh Darry want you, but you need to wake UP!" he screamed the last word in my ear.

"Okay okay, give me a minute," I pushed him out of my room and got dressed. Two-bit's sister, who is actually only a year younger than him, gave me all of her old clothes, and lucky for me she didn't dress like a slut. I put on a pair of jean short and a green tank-top, and my cross-country hoodie. I walked down the hall and Darry was sitting at the kitchen table, so I sat across from him. I was worried; in fanfiction Darry talking to you is NEVER EVER good.

"Samantha," he started, whenever someone used my full name it meant I was in trouble. I must've of visibly cringe, "Sam, we need to organize school papers. I know Pony signed you up as our cousin for last week, but soon the school while look into it, and you are not our cousin. So I have sign you up as, erm you. I just need a few more things to fully complete the forms. First off, when is your birthday?"

"November twenty-seventh, erm…"

"We'll make you Pony's age, that's 1952. Next, you need parents…that are dead."

"Or I could be like someone in the gang's sister or cousin… maybe."

"That could work; we'd just have to talk to everyone. So until then, you aren't going to school, but you will be going to work with Soda and Steve." Just then Steve walked in his DX uniform.

"Who are we taking to work?"

"Sam, until she can get her paperwork completed." Darry answered for me.

"Okay short stuff, let's go," Soda said, picking me up and carrying me to the truck. He dropped me in the back of the truck and Steve got in the back with me.

"If you're so smart 'bout the future then what happens to me in a few years, huh?" Steve asked as we pulled into the DX Station.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) and I would love to know what you guys think happens at the DX and what did/does become of Steve read&reveiw and roll on the ground like draco :):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! OK, so I'm not dead (YAY) and I did not give up (well kinda) anyway so basically i lost some inspiration, shitty things happened in life, school and finals, and then I started a new story, but I'm back after people telling me to get back. I know this is short, and I need some words to go with this authors note. It also hasn't been beta, mostly cuz my beta is asleep :P . but anyway my writing style has changed, so be prepared for some changes, even though i will try to stay to my older writting style, I personally beleive my style has gotten better. Anywho, very long authors not that is not well written, but now I will let you read.**

* * *

"Steve you do NOT want to know the answer to that, I promise you," I said as I got out of the truck at the DX station and followed Soda inside.

"C'mon, you should tell us. Soda shouldn't she tell us what happened to us in the future." Steve pestered further.

"I don't know if that's so hot of an idea buddy, there might be something that bad happens and we shouldn't know until then," Soda said while punching himself and Steve into work.

"Just tell us something, anything really," Steve begged, figured the only way to get him to leave was for me to tell him something.

"I can only tell you this…. Two-bit will graduate high school." I said slowly, it was the most likely thing that could happen, and won't completely ruin everything. Soda and Steve stared in shock before their boss yelled at them to work.

The morning half of the day went pretty slowly until the kids at the high school got out of lunch, and greaser and socs alike flooded the DX. I was sitting on the counted next to Soda who was working the cash register as Steve stayed hidden in the garage. Most of the Socs headed to the counter while the Greasers headed into the garage. Knowing that it would be a LOT of socs flirting with Soda I silently slipped into the garage.

"Hey shorty," Two-bit said waving me over towards the gang and a few other greasers.

"I'm not that short," I muttered as I walked over.

"Yes you are," one of the other greasers said. It must have been someone from Tim's gang.

"Am not," I retorted back sticking my tongue out at him.

"Are too," he replied.

"Children, children stop fighting," Steve said stepping between us, "Sam, that's Curly, Curly that's Sam."

"So you're the new broad around," another guy said. I sighed getting annoyed at their over use of broad.

"Technically, yes."

"Hey Sam, come over here!" Pony called from outside. I went over to were him and Johnny were.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just looked bored with Tim Shepards group."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it was," Johnny added.

"Huff, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair doll face," Dally said from behind me.

"OMG that is so cliché."

"OK, say that again normally," Pony requested.

"Oh my god that's so over said," I tried.

"Is it now?" Dally asked.

"Yup."

"We got to get back to school," Pony said noticing that all the socs had left.

"Yup lets go," Two-bit agreed and with that Two-bit, Steve, Johnny and Pony left. I headed back in to hang with Soda not noticing Dally was following me. Soda wasn't in the store so I headed towars the garage. As I walked I started singing.

"_Is this the real life; Is this just fantasy; caught in a landslide; no escape from realit-"_

"What song is that?" Soda asked coming out form one of the cars.

"Er…" I paused, unsure of what I should say.

"Oh, I see don't tell us then," Soda said fake pouting.

"It's Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen."

"Well, you have a good voice, keep singing," Steve commanded. I continued singing Bohemian Rhapsody, and then One Thing by One Direction, Call Me Maybe by Carly Rea Jepson, Forever Yours by Alex Day and other songs until their shift ended.

* * *

**A/N ME again! I know not that exciting and I will try to keep this short. So I know that ^ was really shrt, but I need to get this out there, I don't know how often I will be updating, I just don't have the inspiration I had when I started, so this story might go up for adoption.**

**ANYWHO, my other story that i am putting all my foucus on is a Youtube based fanfiction, so go check that out an I wil leave you for now so read&review&some other stuff**


End file.
